


Wax Poetic

by nikogda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbator, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, PWP, Wax Play, sex toy, wax kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: He hummed as he stuck his finger in it and rubbed it on the top of his hand. He even poured it on his own hand and looked up at Harry. For some reason, Harry was really fucking hard as he watched Louis. Louis raised an eyebrow and sat the candle down.or.. Harry has a thing for wax during sex and wants to explore it with Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 42





	Wax Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> this is crap!  
This has not been read over by a beta. Im sure there are mistakes.  
have a good day :)

Harry sighed, he tried to hide his disappointment as he sat the candle back on the nightstand. Louis was sitting between his legs with an apologetic smile on his face. He leaned down and nipped gently at Harry’s right nipple, taking the small bud between his teeth. Harry ran his hands through Louis’ hair and tugged slightly. He licked his lips as Louis sat up and slid his hand between Harry’s legs and cupped his balls. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t do it again. I just freak out that I’m going to hurt you.” He whispered before he leans down and takes Harry’s cock in his mouth.

It wasn’t a big deal, Harry knew it wasn’t and it was okay if Louis wasn’t ready to let the hot wax spill from the candle. They’d worked up to Louis even attempting to tilt it at least. It took three times before Louis even held the candle, distracting Harry by sucking his cock into his mouth instead. Harry was patient, they’d been together for sometime now and discussed trying new things. Harry had always been interested in wax, he’d pour it on his own skin a few times when he was getting himself off. But the idea of Louis doing it excited him. He really wanted to have Louis do it. But Louis wasn’t at the same point with him. Harry moaned as he spread his legs open more, he could deal with it. He’d get Louis to do it eventually. Until then he wasn’t exactly complaining as Louis slid down the bed and he could feel the ghost of his breath across his skin. 

____________

Harry was staring at Louis as he played with a candle. He wasn’t sure if Louis was aware of what he was doing or if he was just being curious. It wasn't unusual for Harry to have a candle burning. He’d switch it up every day and burn a different one. One time Niall and Louis had lit every candle Harry owned and it scared him. It was about 20 too many. He watched as Louis tilted the candle, the wax moving towards the edge of the small jar. He hummed as he stuck his finger in it and rubbed it on the top of his hand. He even poured it on his own hand and looked up at Harry. For some reason, Harry was really fucking hard as he watched Louis. Louis raised an eyebrow and sat the candle down.

“What does it do for you? It’s just hot.” He asked as he stood from the oversized recliner. 

Harry shrugged as Louis walked over to him and dropped to his knees. He spread Harry’s own legs apart and pushed his oversized shirt up. Harry had taken a shower when he got home and was in nothing but a shirt and boxer briefs. Louis ran his hand over the bulge before he slid his hand up to the waistband and tugged back. He looked up at Harry as he pulled his cock out and stroked lightly.

“It feels amazing.” He gasped as he watched Louis suck the head of his cock into his mouth. 

That was the last thing that was said about the wax, instead Harry got fucked into the sofa while Louis pulled on his hair. 

They had a decent sex life, actually if you ask Harry, they had an amazing sex life. Sometimes they would go months without even getting each other off. And then they seemed to make up for it and would fuck like rabbits. That had been when Harry hoped he’d be able to introduce the wax into their sex life. However they hit their comfortable lull a few days later when Louis’ sisters had come to visit and he was busy with them. 

\--Louis--

Louis narrowed his eyes at the candle. Harry had sent him a candle a few days ago, which wasn’t unusual. If he didn’t like how they ended up smelling, he’d pass them on to someone who he thought may. But Louis took it as a hint. He knew what Harry was hinting at and it wasn’t going to happen. The idea of pouring hot wax onto his boyfriends body scared the fuck out of him. They had a pretty open discussion about their kinks and for the most part nothing phased Louis. He enjoyed being bitten to the point of a bruise that would stay with him for months. He didn’t even shy away if it drew blood. In fact it did the opposite for him. He and Harry had discussed it to lengths before they even did it. A lot how they did the wax when Harry first brought it up. Louis wasn’t sure what was holding him back. He’d poured it on himself plenty of times when bored or stoned. He’d watched harry do the same sometimes. They even once poured wax on Niall’s hand and tried to see if they could build it up. There was just something about pouring it on Harry as he got him off that caused him to shy away. He felt really bad because he knew this was something Harry was wanting to do, he even got hard when he watched Louis play with a candle. Louis sighed as he tilted his head against the wall where he sat on his bed. He’d been so busy that he’s hardly even been able to talk to Harry let alone see him. He missed him, dearly. He started to think about him, it was innocent at first, until it wasn’t and he started to get hard in his joggers. He sighed as he tugged his cock out and stroked himself lightly. His grip barely doing anything but it felt good to tease himself. He spotted the candle and pulled his hand away from his cock. 

He moved over to his night stand and grabbed his lighter before he removed the wooden klid from the two wick candle. He lit it and watched it burn for a moment before he moved up onto his knees and pushed his joggers down, falling back onto his bed to take them off. He was shirtless after his shower and moved back to his original position on the bed. He shifted around until he was comfortable against some pillows that protected his back from the wall which had been cold against his skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the strong scent of pink rose lifted into the air. One of Louis’ favorite scents. He wasn’t shy about liking the soft floral scents. They always relaxed him. Louis grabbed the small thing of lube he had hid under his pillow a while back and opened it, he let a few drops drip onto his palm before he sat it on the bedside table. He wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked lightly, smearing the cold lube. He closed his eyes and began to stroke himself, letting his mind wander to the last time he’d fucked Harry. It had been a hard quick fuck where he’d told him he couldn’t come. 

Louis liked being dominant to Harry, he liked playing with him and edging him until he was pleading to come. They didn’t ever go too deep into all of that, it was always light and occasionally tying one of them to Harry’s headboard. 

He let his mind drift around as he slid his other hand down over his balls, cupping them tightly, a moan slipped from his lips. He imagined tieing Harry to the bed with a scarf he kept wrapped around one of the metal posts and kissing down his body. He imagined taking Harry in his mouth and sucking him off. He even let his mind wander to a candle burning on Harry’s night stand and picking it up. But as soon as he thought about tilting the candle towards Harry’s skin he flagged slightly. Louis opened his eyes with a heavy frown and looked down at his cock in confusion. He looked at the candle and sighed, taking a deep breath. He went back to picturing Harry tied to his bed, Louis’ cock deep inside him as he fucked him hard. The metal headboard thumping into the wall with an obnoxious repetitive sound that would get on Louis’ nerves. He sighed as he squeezed his cock a finger slipping down between his cheeks. He was focusing on the sound of a headboard rhythmically hitting the wall and he groaned with frustration. Louis pulled his hands away and got to his feet, walking over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. He tugged out a plastic box and looked at the toys he had. He grabbed a masturbator that was shaped like a dragons muzzle. It was purple and the inside had the right texture, he loved it and had been embarrassed when Harry had been nosey one night and found it in his box. It turned out Harry had really liked the toy and enjoyed using it on Louis.

Louis went back over to his bed and got settled once more before he grabbed the lube. He poured some in his hand and used two lubed fingers to smear some inside the dragon muzzle masturbator. He leaned back on his bed and stroked himself a few times, trying to focus on the way his hand felt, the way his thumb pressed into his slit. He bit his bottom lip as a moan slipped out. He brought the muzzle to his cock and slowly slid it down, opened his eyes to look down at the purple masturbator. Louis groaned deeply as he began to stroke himself, his hips lightly thrusting to meet his movements. Louis slid his other hand back down between his legs as he spread them apart. He wanted more, needed more. He opened his eyes and moaned loudly, grateful he lives alone as he pushed a finger against his hole. He wished he’d thought this through, planned ahead and had a toy deep inside of him. 

Louis could feel himself growing closer as he worked the muzzle faster, he took a deep breath the soft scent of pink rose filling his senses. He titled his head to the side as he panted softly, working the muzzle on his cock and pushing a finger into himself. It was dry and uncomfortable but he needed it and he moaned as he watched the wax pooling around the flickering flame. He pulled his away from himself as he sucked on his bottom lip and reached for the candle. He picked it up and the scent got stronger as he looked at it. He was so close to coming, he could come just fine but he was curious. He wanted to know what the big deal was, what got Harry so hard thinking about it. Louis slowly began to tilt the candle over his abdomen as he pumped the muzzle on his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned as the hot wax spilled onto his pale skin. It burned as it hit his skin and he gasped, opening his eyes and tilting it once more, closer to his hip. This time when the wax dripped onto his skin he came hard, spilling into the dragon muzzle wrapped tightly around his cock. 

Louis pulled the toy from his cock and sat the candle on his bedside table, he took a deep breath and slid down into his bed, “Oh.” he whispered to himself before he sighed heavily. 

Now he kind of understood the appeal. And he had an idea about how to go about the wax deal with Harry.

__________

Louis didn’t have a chance to bring up the wax thing or what he’d done with it himself for a week. They both got busy with work and barely had time to talk, by the time Louis got home he was too tired to even think and would send a quick goodnight text to Harry before slipping off into a heavy sleep. Now he was sitting at Harry’s on his bed while Harry laid out naked before him. Louis was equally naked and very content after having come twice by Harry’s mouth and then by fucking into him hard and fast. He sucked the last bit of his cigarette before he reached over and put it out in the makeshift ashtray. A single wick candle flickered beside it giving off a soft amber scent in the air. Harry’s hands were tied to the headboard his cock hard between his legs as he bent his knees up. Louis leaned forward and kissed him softly before moving towards his jaw and down his neck. He nipped at Harry’s shoulder before he pressed his teeth in slightly harder, pulling a soft moan from Harry’s lips and a soft please. 

He reached up and untied Harry’s hands and ran his hand down over his arms and to his wrists. Louis rubbed his wrists gently with each hand before he took one of Harry’s hands and put it to soft cock. 

He looked at him as Harry wrapped his fingers around him, “I want you to come on me, and then i want you to come again in my ass.” He leaned forward and kissed Harry, pressing his lips hard against his lips.

Louis wasn’t sure he could go again but he knew Harry needed to, and he wanted him to do it just as much as he had. He also had a plan to deal with the whole wax kink Harry had. After he did it to himself while getting off he did it another time to see if it was a fluke. It hadn’t been. The feeling of the burn from the wax as he came had been something else. And something he wanted to feel while Harry fucked him hard and fast. 

Only they never got to it as Niall and Zayn showed up loudly, ruining their fun. Though it had been amusing to Louis as they heard Niall announce he was there down the hall in the living room and then to see the look on Harry’s face as he came on Louis’ stomach. 

\--Harry--

Harry was mad, okay. He was really mad and wanted to cry. Also come, he’d like to do that also but he was getting more and more upset over the fact that Louis wouldn’t pour wax on him. He really didn’t understand how he could tie Harry to a bed and fuck him hard with a dildo that looked like a lizard dick while he was gagged but the idea of pouring wax on Harry caused him to flag. He really didn’t and it was starting to bother him because it was all he could focus on. He groaned as Louis fucked into him, his hand tightly on the base of Harry’s cock. Harry narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath before he flipped them over, causing Louis’s cock to slip out. Harry straddled Louis’ hips and pushed his hands down on Louis’ shoulders. Their cocks bumped together as he glared down at his boyfriend. 

“Why are you being an asshole about this, Louis?” He shifted slightly so their cocks rubbed together between the slight pressure of their bodies.

He heard a soft moan pull from Louis lips as he grabbed Harry’s hips, “About what? What the fuck is going on?”

Harry laughed and leaned back, he took Louis’ cock in his hand and squeezed tightly, pulling a slight yelp from him as he did, “You know very well what I mean. You’ll fuck me with that new dildo but fuck forbid you pour wax on me.” 

Louis sighed and tilted his head back, “That is what this is about?” 

Harry swallowed as he moved forward and held Louis’ cock as he slid down onto it. He slowly rocked against him before he leaned back on two hands. Louis lifted his knees slightly and pushed himself up before he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. His lips immediately found Harry’s neck. Harry was close and he needed to come, he couldn’t even focus on his annoyance at Louis when he was so close. He reached between their bodies and began to stroke himself, moaning with his head tilted back. He felt Louis bite into his collar bone and bit down on his bottom lip, the pain hurt just right and he came between their bodies with Louis’ name on his lips. It felt kind of anticlimactic to him though and he sighed, his head dropping to Louis’ shoulder. 

“Why is it a big deal?” He asked quietly as he rocked his hips against Louis, feeling his cock deep inside of him. He felt so full and he didn’t want him to come yet. 

Harry kissed along Louis’ shoulder, his hand firm on the small of Harry’s back as they slowly fucked, he was barely attempting to meet him from his position and it felt lazy and simple. Louis would moan occasionally as his fingers dug into Harry’s skin while he sucked a bruise into Louis’ shoulder. It was quiet between them as Harry moved against Louis in a lazy manner, keeping him hard but not bringing him any closer to coming. His own cock had stirred and was now being rubbed between their bodies. The harder he got, the harder he moved on Louis’ cock. It felt selfish and he didn’t care. Eventually Louis responded, Harry had almost forgotten what he’d even asked, “One night I was jacking off and I couldn’t get going. I grabbed a toy and before I came I poured wax on myself.” He sounded breathless as he laid back on the bed and bent his knees back up behind Harry. 

Harry moaned, not expecting that as he leaned forward and put his palms on Louis’s chest he tilted his head forward and closed his eyes, “Can I do it to you?” 

Louis rasped out a soft, “yes” as he thrust into Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and reached back for the candle that was still burning, he brought it between them and rocked his hips against Louis’ biting back a moan as Louis sat up. He bitched about getting a work out as he took the candle from Harry who gave him a confused look. Louis leaned forward and kissed him softly before he pulled away. 

“Touch yourself, make yourself come for me, baby.” His voice was shaky as he held the candle in his left hand. His eyes went from the candle to Harry’s chest. 

Harry took hold of his cock and began to stroke himself, his moans spilling into the air as he closed his eyes. He was trying to focus on Louis’ cock still deep inside of him but he was so close to coming that he was having trouble paying attention to anything else. He felt Louis’ lips on his shoulder, his teeth nipping at his skin as he stroked his cock with a firm grip. He felt Louis shift inside of him and gasped out as he rocked his hips against him, a soft moan slipped from Louis lips before he told Harry to open his eyes. Harry did, their eyes locking as Louis tilted the candle between them, the wax slowly met the edge of the holder before it spills over onto Harry’s chest. He moaned deeply, coming in his hand as the hot wax slid down his chest. It felt intense and burned as it rolled, a soft tingling feeling left behind as he laid his head on Louis’ shoulder. He took a few deep breaths before he took the candle from Louis and pushed him back onto his back.

He laid a hand onto Louis’ stomach and used it to grind down on Louis’ cock. He watched his face for a few moments, getting lost in the beauty of it as his eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. Pleasure that he was giving him. He truly loved him more than anything, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. They never talked about it, but he feels like Louis might feel the same. He smiled down at him, watching the way he opened his eyes as his lips parted, a moan falling from them as Harry moved on him. Harry held the candle out and tilted it, watching as the wax dropped onto Louis’ stomach. Louis bucked up into harry, sending him forward some as he hissed. Harry reached out and smeared some of the wax that hadn’t cooled yet before he blew the candle out and tilted it once more. He tried forming a small heart on Louis’ stomach, feeling him come deep inside of him. Harry licked his lips, always loving the feeling of Louis deep inside of him. He sat the candle on the bed beside them and leaned down, pushing his hands over Louis’ chest and over his shoulders. 

He lifted up some, pulling Louis’ cock out of him as he did before he sat back down and kissed Louis’ jaw towards his lips. They shared a lazy kiss that was gentle and slow before Harry sat up and Louis groaned before he pushed up on his elbows. Harry picked at the dry pieces of wax before he sighed softly. 

“I was scared that I would hurt you.” Louis said, pulling Harry’s attention from the crumbling wax.

Harry frowned slightly, “Why? I would never put you in that position.” 

“Because all i could see was the flame and it scared me some. And then I got curious and” He sighed as he pushed himself up, “And I had this whole plan in my head to have you do it to me instead.” 

Harry licked his lips and nodded before he leans in and kissed Louis, their lips parted as they kissed, Louis’ tongue finding Harry’s. Harry ran his hands through Louis’ hair and moaned softly. He broke the kiss and cleared his throat as he dropped his hands between their bodies. 

“What is it, babe?” Louis asked softly, a finger on Harry’s chin to lift his head up so that he would look at him.

Harry shook his head and smiled a little, “I love you.”


End file.
